


An other life » Steggy | Marvel

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Infinity Gems, Peggy Carter Lives, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Resurrection, dimension, time crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Doctor Strange, in battle with Thanos, turns back time out of his misery to give the Avengers a second chance. This creates a rift in time and people who have been dead for a long time suddenly return. So does Peggy Carter, who doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore and also doesn't remember her past with Steve. But he doesn't give up. Can he revive her feelings for him?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. So there may be a few mistakes.

"Strange, no, you can't do that," in the face of death, Tony's voice was suffocated and thin. At that moment there was a touch of weakness in the face of the man, who was otherwise so self-confident. But he did not break visual contact with the magician for a second.

Strange could be seen how torn he was inside. A voice inside him shouted wildly to him that it was the right thing to do, but Tony worked against it with all the strength he could muster in the face of this situation. The man's grip closed tighter and tighter around Agamotto's eye, as if it would hold him in this situation.

"I'm sorry, Stark', slowly he raised his head, saw Thanos in the middle of his face, eaten to a grimace. The doctor's facial expression was firm and burning with determination: "I won't just give up the stone."

Stark's eyes widened and one could see how hope left him. But he did not contradict. His hands wandered to the object that pierced his chest. At that moment he saw his fate sealed.

"It's the right way," Stephen promised his comrades while his heart hammered wildly against his chest. He had only one chance and nothing could go wrong. They would need Stark after, but he couldn't risk transferring control of time to a megalomaniac, self-proclaimed savior of the galaxy.

"You have to trust me", his facial features became soft again: "I need you by my side, Tony." As a sign of loyalty, the person addressed tilted his head a bit forward. At that time, nothing was more important than loyalty and trust. Both men knew that.

Freed from all his doubts, he stretched one hand forward. Instantly a green circle formed around his wrist and he felt his breath falter. As if on an order, he closed his eyes and images appeared before his inner eye. As expected, he was dealing with fragments from bygone times. He was not allowed to make a mistake, had to catch the right year, the right day and even the right moment. Otherwise the consequences would hardly be foreseeable.

After a few seconds a picture manifested itself before his eyes. 2018! Months before Thanos first appeared on earth. This short time interval would not put them in danger and they would have enough time to search for the stones. Because if the doctor had learned one thing in time with the stone, it was the fact that it could be dangerous to play with time.

Once the decision was made, however, there was no turning back. Already after a few seconds Strange noticed an unpleasant tingling sensation spreading over his whole body and the next moment it felt as if he was dissolving with every second. All traces he had left behind from the chosen time until the fight with Thanos were erased bit by bit, but his experiences remained indelibly stored in his head.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Ghosts of the past

**Natasha (10:11 am):** Do you still have to come by at all? The others are already asking about you and thinking about starting without you. 

Steve sighed resignedly and was a look at the people who would be before him. Once again Starbucks proved to be one of the worse inventions of the 21st century. In the past, he would never have wasted so much time queuing.

 **Steve (10:12 am):** Start quietly without me. That might take a little longer.

 **Natasha (10:12 am):** Are you sure? I can convince the others that we still have to wait for you. You know I'm good at this.

 **Steve (10:12 am):** No, the meeting is more important. I'll catch up and you can let me know if anything interesting happens. And next time remind me not to be persuaded to go and get coffee for Stark again! 

 **Natasha (10:12 am)** : Aye, aye, Captain!

When he left that, a shallow grin crept on his lips. Lately his colleagues had made him smile so seldom that he soon thought he'd forget. They all worked day and night without a proper break to destroy all of Thanos Infinity's stones. But with the time the search became more and more difficult and most of the time it remained unsuccessful.

In the beginning Steve had been just as happy about the decision of Stephen Strange, who had turned back time and probably saved them all. But in the meantime he was only tired. His fighting spirit, which he had considered to be inexhaustible, was getting weaker with each passing day. It just felt like something was missing. He missed the time in the army when he felt he could actually make a difference. With the plans of the Avengers he felt only in the way. Especially since Bucky, his best friend, had decided to stay in Wakanda and support T'Challa. It felt more and more like every band he had to his past would tear with time. He only had Natasha left, but even she couldn't mend the hole in his heart. After the fight with Thanos it had just grown too big.

"Steve," the barista ripped the blond man out of his mind. He raised his head and then stepped onto the counter. The man pulled out his money and paid. He took the cappuccinos and left the store straight away.

Back on the streets of New York, he took a deep breath. All those fast food restaurants were really not his.

 **Steve (10:25 am):** I'm on my way. Save me a seat.

Then he quickly walked over the sidewalk to the Stark Tower. He tried not to be distracted by anything. When he stopped at a red traffic light, he looked at the people on the other side of the street. His gaze stopped at a dark-haired woman who seemed strangely familiar to him. He closed his eyes.

That couldn't be real. The blonde really thought he recognized an all too familiar woman. At that thought his breath faltered for a few seconds. Was it really possible that Peggy Carter stood there, only a few meters away from him? No, that was not possible. After all, the woman doesn't look a second older than she did before he was frozen. Besides, she was dead after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
